There are a variety of methods of labeling a side part of a plastic container including one by which the rear face of a label is glued and the label is stuck to the plastic container and another by which a seal type label to whose rear face an adhesive is already applied is stuck.
Among others, the inmold labeling system by which a label is inserted at the same time as molding of a plastic container to form the container and the label integrally has come to be frequently used in recent years. Since a plastic container formed by this inmold labeling system uses neither glue nor adhesive and accordingly its label and resin are melt-joined, the label does not come off even in a state of high temperature and high humidity. Therefore, such plastic containers are in very high demand for use in humid places such as bathrooms and toilets and as containers whose contents are to be used together with water, such as shampoo and detergent.
Furthermore, a container of the inmold labeling type, because of the absence of a level gap between the label and the container, can be designed to manifest aesthetic excellence as a whole, and many of this type are used as plastic containers for beverages and foods including juice, coffee and yoghurt.